This invention relates to improvements in automotive lane changing signal and flashing brake lamps when vehicle is backing and more particularly to visual signal perception and motor vehicle lighting associated therewith.
Lane changing signal lights on the front and rear of motor vehicles are well known. These generally take the form of flashing turn signal lamps on front of the automotive vehicle and on the rear thereof. The lane changing position is incorporated in the turn signal switch.
Examples of prior art automobile vehicle turn, lane changing, hazard and brake circuits means are generally shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,374; 3,372,373; 3,263,211; 4,480,249; 4,575,706 and particularly 2,766,343.